Owen
Owen, labeled The Party Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a member of the Toxic Sharks. Personality Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time, and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation, and ability to see the best in people. He even accomplishes the impossible in making a friend of Chris. He always tries to help his team win challenges despite his physical and mental disadvantages. Usually enthusiastic at first, he often ends up failing, the majority in humorous ways. As a running gag in the series, Owen is frequently naked, farting, or sometimes both. He has mentioned on numerous occasions that his response to stress (among many other emotions) is eating. Owen is also a sensitive person, describing himself as feeling things on a deep level. Despite being one of the nicest contestants on the show, Owen has a dark side like most others. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Owen has appeared in this episode when he got stuck in the plane's door right after he was announced to be Chris's worker. He called Alejandro Al which made Noah come in too. And at the end he and the rest of the cast got to the island and took a season picture. And Owen was the first one to feel the bomb that Chris put to get contestants flying across the island, which ends up as the greeting for Owen to the new island. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning When Owen arrived at the island his mouth was shut because he had a stomach ache. He was placed on team Toxic Sharks and then fainted so he didn't help the team a lot. In the end the Sharks won and Brick was added to Owen's team and they celebrated victory. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Owen was happy that he and his team won the first challenge and said that he liked Eva, but she just got annoyed. He was a little helpful for the team and like always, he was hungry. He liked the paintball gun he received and then okay in the challenge. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder He couldn't compete in the challenge because she was a great eater and that why he was sad and angry, as he would be an advantage for his team. Appearances Gallery Overall= OwenProfile.png Owen.jpg |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Owen_tdtb1.png|Owen's TDTB official logo. TheToxicSharks.png|Owen and his team ToxicSharksEliminationCeremony1.png|Owen and his team's first elimination See Also Category:Males Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Male Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Males Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Contestants Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Characters Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4